In the Shadow of a Perfect Life
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: A simple change and an accident can change everything. Now with a family and a secret, Naruto will rise above the shadow cast over him while learn secrets about himself and the world and he won't be alone. Rated T for now. NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

**In the Shadow of a Perfect Life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wow, been while. Almost a year since I got a new job in the form of a credit union teller, and I got a raise, so I am pretty happy with my 11 dollar an hour job. Not much to some but the most I have ever had.**

 **But I am back with stories again. The three to come out are of course this one, In the Shadow of a Perfect Life. Journey of a Demi-God, which is an all new take in the Naruto/Percy Jackson crossovers. And finally, something you have all been asking for….FOXFIRE PART 2! These will be the main three for the time being so that I am not overwhelmed again. But you won't be getting that one until after this weekend….after I get my wisdom teeth ripped out of my skull.**

 **Here is a strange idea for you all. You know of the stories where Naruto is neglected by his own family and crap like that. I did one so I know how…depressing that can get, so why not a story where Naruto has his family and he is trying to get out of the shadow of them. Sure, Boruto is doing that but I don't give a shit. Here is my take on that avenue along with many world changes and additions.**

XXXX

Kakashi stared at his new students across from him on the roof of the academy. First off all, he was not late like he had been in the past to honor an old friend and to stare at his name on the memorial stone. He may dress the same as he always had to conceal his features from view, but he was not the same person he had been as a kid, nor in his recent years.

The reason for that being during the Kyuubi Attack 13 years ago. His teacher, Minato, had shed light on the cause of that. Obito Uchiha had been manipulated from his disappearance to that attack. The boy fully believed in his desperate cause and Minato exploited that to end the boy's life and the attack.

But that story was for another time, he had to focus on the present. The past could wait and he could sort out his feelings for the rogue Uchiha at another time.

Before him sat three fresh out of the academy students ready to be his cute little genin…if they passed his test that is. First there was Ino Yamanaka. She was a strange girl in the sense that she was very confident in her overall skills and from what he read on her file, she was a bit sadistic. But what should you expect when Anko takes an interest in someone. Some of that craziness has to rub off after all. Her purple clothes did reflect her choice in combat style with poison often been seen as that color. He might have to get Anko's advice in some areas with her.

Next was Sasuke Uchiha. He was the second born child to the old Uchiha Clan leader in Fugaku. Due to the Uchiha Plague, a good number of Uchiha had died over time to it and Fugaku was one of them. However, Sasuke didn't let it show that it bothered him. In fact, the dying worlds of his father got to him and Sasuke was not a typical Uchiha. He was, for the lack of a better word, a Romanic Playboy. It was strange but who was he to judge? After all, a lot of the Uchiha nowadays had come out of their shells under Mikoto's leadership. Plus, they had taken down their wall after the Plague died down.

Finally was his teacher's son, Naruto Namikaze. He was a good kid but incredibly secretive. However, he had his loud and brash moments, but Naruto was very smart and often used that to his advantage. Just don't challenge him to a prank war. Many have already lost and they were not sure how. But the thing that stood out for Naruto was that he wanted to find a way to out shine his father, the Fourth Hokage.

However, from what Kakashi had seen, both of Minato and Kushina's children had a long way to go. In his honest opinion…they still sucked.

Kakashi eye smiled at his would be students and said, "Well, why don't we introduce ourselves and to show you how it is done, I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like many things including my little orange book(What? You thought that was going to change?), but that is all I am willing to divulge for now. I dislike a few things. I have hobbies… and I do dream."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the very little information they were getting. Of course he knew Kakashi as a family friend so he knew more but wasn't going to fork over the information if the masked ninja wasn't going to bother.

But Sasuke and Ino were irritated with the lack of information, which was understandable.

"Ok, your turn Ino." Kakashi replied pleasantly.

Ino gained a big smirk on her face as she unhooked a rose with thorns from her belt and sniffed it. She then quickly whipped it to the side and it rapidly transformed into a thorn riddled vine whip that snapped near Sasuke feet, sending the boy into a comical stance as he did his best to avoid it. "I am Ino Yamanaka! I like my family and my on the side teacher/hero in Anko. I dislike idiots who can't see the value in plants. My hobbies include hanging out with Anko, learning about new poisons, and cultivating my own personal style involving plants and combat. You already see my whip." She paused to smirk back at the Uchiha she very nearly hit, who looked a bit freaked out.

"I guess my goal in life is to show the world what I can do and prove my style is worth it. Later on, maybe I'll corrupt a hunk to give me a family of my own."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each at the word corrupt as it was an odd choice of word, but they both shrugged and while in Naruto's case, he moved a little to the side to distance himself from Ino. Sasuke on the other hand just smiled pleasantly and said, "Well my lovely rose, I would love to be corrupted by you. AH!"

His speech was cut short as Ino snapped her whip at him again. Ino smirked and said, "I guess you didn't learn last time playboy, this rose has thorns. I am not interested in you. I would have thought giving you a bad case of food poisoning would have stopped you."

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" Sasuke replied with a nervous smile. "But I am sure you will warm up eventually."

"Doubt it!" Ino sang as she sent her whip around the Uchiha's neck and forced him to the ground with her foot on his back. However, she was forced to stop at Kakashi's look, but during the event, she could have sworn she heard, 'More mommy' from the strangled boy. Odd.

Kakashi chuckled at the antics of his potential team. They were already a hand full. "I guess since you volunteered, it is your turn Sasuke."

Sasuke eye smiled as he adjusted his navy blue high collared shirt around his tan shorts and rubbed his neck. "Of course. I am Sasuke Uchiha, the man that ladies will all love." At this, both Naruto and Ino snorted. "My likes include my family, my best friend, Tomatos, and of course girls! My dislikes include the family stigma that we are supposed to be stuck up assholes. Why can't we express ourselves the way we want? I guess my hobbies include training in the family styles and improving my chances with the ladies! And my dream is to become a powerful ninja who can protect friends and small harem…yeah, that would be great." He said dreamily.

"Really, I can't believe you are still on this shtik." Naruto groaned but with a smile. He had known the Uchiha since they were kids because of their moms. They had become best friends, but even Naruto got tired of it sometimes.

"The flame of love will never die," Sasuke replied cheekily.

"Fine by me I guess. And I guess it is my turn." Naruto replied, getting a nod from Kakashi. Naruto was different than his potential teammates. He was more laid back on the outside but on the inside he had a drive to prove himself far better than his father. He wore simple blue jeans with the standard ninja sandals. A black shirt covered partially by his orange hoody. The most noticeable feature was the full on bandages around his hands that seemed to go up his sleeves.

"I am Naruto Namikaze. I like to learn all about seals that I can, ramen, my friends, and my family. I dislike being in the shadow of my father. My hobbies include finding new ways to prank people, seals of course, and improving my way of combat. My dream is to use my skills to eventually be better than my old man and be recognized as me and not my father's son."

"Cheesy but I like it. What style do you prefer?" Ino asked with a calm but flirty smile.

"Oh my dear Ino, you just have to see. His is the most unique and hard to control!" Sasuke replied as he put his arm around the girl who then looked ticked off.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Ino icily asked with Kakashi looking bored, but listening intently.

"Like I said, you will just have to wait and see." Sasuke cheekily replied as he took his arm off the girl as she tried to stab him with poison tipped senbon. He was not about to find out what kind it was this time.

And Ino was forced to accept that for the time being. While Kakashi told them about their test and the failure rate of it, and then where to meet, they still wondered what was up Naruto's metaphorical and literal sleeves. For all they knew, the blond boy had been involved in some sort of accident a few years ago, but that was it. Was that the reason for the bandages or was it something more? Those that did know kept his secret, like Sasuke for example. He only knew because he was there when it happened and rushed Naruto to his godmother Tsunade, whom also knew.

"So with that explanation out of the way, let's get the test started at training ground 7. Be there in 15 minutes or you automatically fail." Kakashi replied with an eye smile as he shunshined away.

"Well, that is just great." Sasuke deadpanned. "Naruto can you get us there in time?"

"Naruto is gone." Ino stated, looking a little frazzled at his sudden disappearance. One moment he was there and the next…not at all.

"WHAT!" Sasuke roared, "Ah come on! You couldn't have waited a few seconds or at least taken us with you?!"

"I don't know what he did, but forget it for now. We have to get to the training ground or else." Ino replied as she took off while Sasuke just grumbled and left the area as well.

XXX

Now Kakashi was a bit unnerved. Why? Well, he made sure to leave before his students and get to the training ground as fast as he could without relying on his special eye for that. Normally, that would have been enough for something as dealing with fresh out the academy genin. But Naruto had beaten him to the training ground and didn't even look tired in the least!

Just what was with this kid?

Sure, he had been friends with the family since Minato had been his teacher after all, but this was just odd. Naruto had never shown this skill before. Did he have super speed or something?

This was the scene Sasuke and Ino saw when they finally got there, with Kakashi just staring at Naruto, trying to figure him out. Sasuke didn't look surprised as he marched over to Naruto, who was casually leaning on a tree, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"At least take me with you next time, jeez!"

Naruto just smiled at his old friend. He should have known that was going to happen.

"Ok then." Kakashi replied seriously. "Since we are all here, let's being the test. You see these two bells? You have to get one or you will be sent back to the academy. Of course, that could be the case for all three of you if fail to get even one by 5 o clock…which is in 4 hours. So I suggest you all find a plan to do so by then or else."

The three nodded seriously and at his mark, they disappeared to find a good enough hiding spot to plan. However, only two left….the last one that was still there just yawned.

"Uh Naruto, you do realize that you are supposed to hide like them and set up a plan, right?"

"Oh I know, but I don't feel like it." Naruto lazily said as he walked toward Kakashi at a lazy pace. "I want to see how I stack up to a jonin of your statues though."

"Very well then, this 'fight' will just show how out matched the three of you really are against me." Kakashi also lazily stated as he reached for his shuriken pouch, only to take out a book.

"You are still reading that thing?" Naruto asked, a bit annoyed because when the man was around, he always read the same thing. The books that his godfather made. "Do you actually read them?"

"Of course I do!" Kakashi replied happily, "After all, I want to know what comes next and I really don't need to put my full attention on you since you are still a genin."

"Funny, you will regret that." Naruto replied as he ran the rest of the short distance between them and merely reached for the bells.

That was when Kakashi sensed that something was off. He noticed Naruto was getting faster, or at the very least, his reaction time was slower than he wanted it to be even though he was holding back by a lot. Turning a page in his book, his eyes widened when he noticed that the light page was going way slower than normal as well.

So it came to no shock to Naruto when Kakashi slapped his hand away from the bells at a quicker than normal pace. Smirking, the blond then sent an upper cut to the jonin's jaw, who quickly backed away from Naruto with his eye narrowed.

 _What was that? It happened twice now!_ That was dangerous in Kakashi's books. It seemed that the blond had a natural field around him that made things slower. But was that only up close or no? A test of his own was required as he threw shuriken at the boy at chunin speeds, which was still fast all things considered.

Naruto looked almost bored before a sly smirk crossed his lips as he noticed that the kunai were slowing to a crawl in his field. So he merely cocked his head to the side, letting them pass. "I see you figured it out. Yes, it is real. No, I will not tell you yet what it is. Just know that it is seal based."

"Even if it is a seal, that could be dangerous for those around you." Kakashi replied seriously.

"If you are asking if it will be a hindrance to the team, don't worry, I can turn it off. Which it is now." Naruto replied with a smile. Kakashi nodded and rushed the boy himself to knock him out for a time.

"Not." The blond said as Kakashi was close to clocking the boy's head, only to feel that field of slowness again and then his eyes widened when the boy completely disappeared.

"I can't have all the fun. So I will let the other two fight for now." Naruto stated from a nearby tree as he lazily sat on one of the branches.

Kakshi was dumbfounded. He hadn't even seen Naruto move as he had to force himself once again to quicken his reaction time. Now the blond didn't even want to fight? Just what was going on?!

A sudden whip of the green variety made itself known around his arm, snapping him back to the real world and out of his thoughts. Ino came out to of the nearby brush only to trap him with her rose whip. She was ready to tackle him in an attempt to catch him off guard and steal one of the bells.

Now, normally he would have just kicked her out of the way and had been done with it, but he couldn't move his legs. Quickly looking down, his eye widened when he saw that the grass had rapidly grown around them and trapped him in a vice like grip. _Mokuton?!_

Just what was his old teacher getting him into, giving him brats that were obviously stronger than he had first thought.

No matter, this was a simple trap to get out of. Quickly using an academy jutsu, he switched places with Naruto in the tree and was greeted with the comical sight of Ino tackling a surprised Naruto.

"Ugh, I think this is Kakashi's petty revenge for when I slowed down his perception of time." Naruto groaned as Ino quickly got off of him and apologized.

"Are you ok?!" Ino asked, a bit out of character for her.

"I am fine." Naruto grumped. "But now I am a bit ticked off. Let's go find Sasuke so we can end this."

"Yeah, let's." Ino replied as they walked off, complaining about the fact that garden variety tactics like that weren't going to work on a jonin and next time she would use her poison on the man.

All the while, Kakashi's eye was twitching. This was the second time he was being ignored! These kids just stopped in the middle of their so call fight with him and just left! Oh sure, he learned that both of them were holding back now. Ino must have other Mokuton techniques in her arsenal, which goes beyond Kakashi's understanding of the so called Bloodline. Besides, she was supposed to have mind powers, not this!

Then there was Naruto. He had flat out said he had a seal to slow down the opponent's perception of time. That in itself was dangerous to the enemy and user alike. For the user because one had to get in close for the seal to work. If he could cultivate that, Naruto could become a very powerful ninja. But was that all the time related seals he had? Did the blond's style of combat really revolve around that?

He would have to deal with that later because now he had to dodge this fireball coming at him.

These kids were good.

XXX

Sasuke growled as he was trapped in the ground thanks to Kakashi's head hunter jutsu. "Damnit!"

"Oh don't be so down on yourself. You surprised me there with you almost getting the bells like that." Kakashi replied good naturedly.

At this, Sasuke smirked. "What, did you think that just because I am a ladies man, that I wasn't good in a fight?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Good, that was what I wanted you to think." Sasuke replied. "I have always been at the top of my class despite all of the lovely distractions. I am the rookie of the year after all."

"Then what is the plan then, oh Great One?" Kakashi humorously replied. "You are still just a head."

"This!" Sasuke shouted as a larger than normal Venus flytrap erupted out of the ground, freeing the Uchiha and slamming into the Kakashi. Or at least it would have if the scarecrow looking ninja didn't backflip out of the way.

This once again lead the older ninja into another plant based trap of the grass variety as his hands were now stuck to the ground and he was forced to use his legs to kick away the other flytraps that came out of the ground to fight. Eventually, they got their vines around his legs as well, making him immobile. Ready for them to devour him with their huge mouths.

And that would have been the case if he hadn't switched with a log to reappear a few yards away only to feel the heat again. This time it was literal heat as three huge fire balls came from three different sides.

Oh these kids were full of surprises!

Dodging that was easy as he once again used his head hunter jutsu to go underground to avoid that nasty combination. That is, until a root forced him out of the ground, throwing him into the air.

Oh yeah, these kids were passing. Now if only Naruto would fight and he would give them a true pass.

"Do you like our plan?" Naruto said next to the jonin, shocking him a bit. "Sasuke already knew what it was, I just had to get Ino in on it and we would win." Kakashi went to punch the boy, but he merely disappeared and now was a few feet away from him. "It was a simple trick. A sleight of hand really. Get Sasuke trapped so that you wouldn't notice Ino's plants until it was too late. Then it was all a matter of…pressure." The blond merely pointed at him but he felt like he was punched in gut!

"I could have gotten the bells at the beginning if I wanted to. My style is unique and one would never know what it was until it was too late. Of course that would be for enemies and seeing as this is just a test, a bit of pressure here and there is all I need." The blond stated as he punch forward only for his hand to disappear and for pain to erupt at the back of the scarecrow's head, making him stumble forward in shock.

Naruto then made a gun with his hands and pretended to shoot at him which was a bit odd to the jonin until he managed to see the air itself ripple for second. The very air around him rippled and soon he was dodging something but it looked like nothing. It certainly wasn't wind, but he could feel it and that was all he need. This kid was good but he was a jonin for a reason.

To a normal person, it looked like Kakashi was just dancing as he dodged the invisible bullets and tendrils of the Venus Flytraps. That is until the grass stopped him once more and he merely dodged with moving his torso.

Then, it stopped and Naruto was right in front of Kakashi, smiling. "Well, this is it then." Naruto replied as he once again grabbed for the bells, using his perception of time field to slow Kakashi's reaction time. But Kakashi was ready this time and batted away Naruto's hands each time. Even the swipes to his face.

But still, Naruto was smiling. He punched forwards once more, he counted on Kakashi to bat the offending limb away once again. Once they were an inch apart, Naruto stepped up his game by stopping time all together. Well, that wouldn't be right as that took more power than Naruto currently had. He had slowed everything down to a crawl.

Naruto smiled as he stepped away from Kakashi as he took out a note pad and began to draw a seal on it. Once he was done, he slapped it on Kakashi's shoulder and walked away, letting time flow normally again.

And Kakashi felt stupid as he suddenly hit nothing and watched Naruto walk away who then snapped his fingers and the Jonin actually felt a jolt of pain as he was forcibly paralyzed and fell to the ground.

"Well guys, go ahead and take the bells, they are yours." Naruto said from his position as the two did so. Once they took their bells and were a good distance away from their soon to be teacher, Naruto cut the power to his seal.

Kakashi felt that he could move and jumped to his feet, feeling incredibly stupid and proud at the same time. This would be his first team he taught and he felt that this team had what it took to be ninja. "Are you sure about this Naruto? If you don't get a bell, you have to go back to the academy."

"Oh I am fine with that, I'll just accelerate time to the point where I can take the test again." Naruto said with a shrug. Of course the blond was bluffing, he didn't have the ability to do that just yet.

Sasuke and Ino looked uncomfortable about that and they both decided to give a bell to the blond. "I would rather be on a team with you." The Uchiha replied.

"Yeah, it would be too boring without you." Ino replied with a smile.

"In that case, you all pass." Kakashi stated with an eye smile. "You all worked well together and that was the point of my test. Teamwork."

"Yeah! We did it, now the ladies will flock to my greatness!" Sasuke replied dreamily until Ino got him with her whip again and her foot to his back.

"Not on your life!"

"You do realize he enjoys that, right?" Naruto replied with an uncomfortable smile.

"I don't think so!" Ino raged. "Those are screams of pain!"

"Calm down, I was still talking!" Kakashi replied, rubbing his head in an oncoming headache. "Since we are now a team, there is an important lesson I wish to impart onto you all before I let you off for the day." Once he was sure he had their attention, he continued. "We are ninja of the leaf. We take care of each other for those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. Remember that." As he said that, he scratched the place on his headband where his eye would be.

Once they all nodded to that, he spoke again. "Now tell me, how did you guys do all that? First, Ino, you had the Mokuton of all things! How?"

Ino smirked. "Who said it was a bloodline? The First was the ONLY one to have it in the Senju, no one else. Why? Because he had trained in improving his control over water and earth to the point that he could combine them. I found his old journal in the library of all places. Stuck in the place no one bothered to look. In the history section, no one really reads that crap unless they have to."

Kakashi stared at Ino dumbfounded. Of course that would happen.

"And when I ran into Anko and told her about it, she took me on and helped me in secret. Mostly with a front of poisons…which is still true, I learned that lovely area as well."

"Of course you did." Kakashi sighed. Yep, he would be dealing with that crazy one a lot more now. He needed her help. Maybe Tenzo too. "Are you still adept with you clan's techiniques?"

"Of course!" Ino chirped a little too happily. "I usually ensnare my victims with my plants and poisons and then I mind rape them. Fun!"

This time, everyone took a full step away from the girl.

"OK then, how about you, Naruto? What was all that."

"Do you remember that accident I had and made Tsunade keep what really happened a secret?' Naruto asked and he nodded. Yes, some light is shining on that incident! "Well, I was messing with grandma Mito's old treasure trove of seals and started applied them on my arms. Even as a kid, I knew a few things about seals, but not all. All I knew was that they were Space-Time Seals and I wanted them. So when I forcibly activated them, it caused a lot of pain to happen."

"And how do Sasuke and Tsunade play into all of this?"

"Oh, since Sasuke was my best friend and usually we trained together, he was there and when he saw what happened, he rushed me to Tsunade so she could heal me. Mom knows a little but not the whole story."

"What was so bad that you had to be rushed to the hospital?" Kakashi asked in fear as he eyed the bandages around Naruto's hands. Maybe he wasn't so crazy when he thought he saw the occasional glow of chakra when Naruto used his seals.

"The original seals burned and ripped themselves into my skin and chakra which made me bleed a lot. Think of it this way, I now have a chakra based bloodline limit connected to Space and Time where my right arm controls the aspects of time and my left arm controls the aspects of Space. And I am always learning more about my new bloodline as it evolves."

Yep, big headache.

"And you Sasuke, how are you so good?"

"My brother of course, he helped train me despite what little time he has. So what I learn from him, Naruto and I used and we get stronger for it! That Tri-Fireball Jutsu was one of our combinations. Time and Fire, what a wonder!"

"Well…that is all very good. At least you know the value of teamwork, but today is just the beginning. Starting tomorrow, this team is going to be put through the ringer. I will make you the strongest team Konoha will have. Be prepared." And with that, Kakashi disappeared using a leaf shunshin.

"You guys want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked a few seconds after their new teacher left.

"You can't live off ramen forever man." Sasuke replied only to get a creepy look from the blond, with a feeling of dread into the mix.

"Says who."

"Your mom!" Sasuke replied nervously.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. No one will curb my love of ramen!" Naruto declared defiantly.

"Oh fine, let's get you some ramen." Ino replied, already tired of the conversation.

XXX

"Report." Minato, the Fourth Hokage demanded as soon as Kakashi appeared in his office.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, I officially declare that Team 7 has passed."

"I see." Minato replied with a smile as he marked it in a book. "What have you learned about Naruto and the others."

"Do you remember the incident where Sasuke rushed him to the hospital?" at the Hokage's nod, he continued. "He was using he early knowledge of seals to mess with Lady Mito's old work and well, it gave him a pseudo bloodline of sorts over Time and Space and he is using them as a means to try and surpass you."

Minato smiled sadly. He knew of his young son's distain for living in his shadow and he honestly hope the boy succeeded. But the process in which he was doing it was dangerous. Seals were no laughing matter, even if he was related to the Uzumaki. He would need to help the boy through Kakashi. After all, even if he was Hokage, he couldn't directly help his children in their training as it would be seen as favoritism. Oh sure, he started their training when they were younger and then handed them off to the academy but that was then and this is now.

"That incident also explains why Sasuke Uchiha possesses the Sharingan." Kakashi continued, making the Hokage's eye widen. "It would seem that the stress of that situation he found his friend in activated it and together they have been training. And it would seem that it is already up to three Tomas as seen in our fight when he distracted me while Naruto told Ino their plan to capture me."

"I see, so they seem to have a good sense of teamwork. Good." Minato stated.

"And as for Ino herself, it has been confirmed that Anko has been helping her train." Kakashi continued. "Also, it seems that she has learned to use Mokuton as it is not a bloodline like we were made to believe. Anko seems to have help with her chakra control to a point where she can control small doses of the famed Wood Style. I fell with more training along since Anko's help, we can have a strong user of the Wood Style alongside Tenzo."

"I see. That is good news. I grant you permission to use their help as needed. You are dismissed." Minato said begrudgingly as he looked sideways at his ever present stack of paperwork. Before Kakashi was out the door, he made one final comment. "Given the history of Team 7, I expect you to be able to protect them."

"You know my motto, sensei." Kakashi responded lowly as he shut the door.

XXXX

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Shadow of a Perfect Life**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Well, that surgery was horrible. But hey, it would have been far worse if they actually took out my bottom ones. I wanted to at first but this they are now fused to my jawbone…I don't want to imagine the pain. So yeah, that is finally out of the way and I kind do shit now….well most things. Still can't eat solid foods.**

XXXX

Minato sighed as Kakashi left the room. That was one child down. Now he needed to make sure that his other child had passed. However, with this new information about his son, he could safely say that his children had an uphill battle in their lives. One who had the power to eventually control all of Time and Space and other?

The door was quickly opened, interrupting his inner monologue. Minato smiled to see his other still alive student in Rin. Strong in her own right, but there had been a reason for him choosing her to led the team of his other child.

"Report." He stated flatly.

Rin smiled. "I am happy and exhausted to announce that Team 8 has passed. They all seem to work really well together and your daughter is exhausting to deal with in a fight, even for me. But I feel that Hitome will grow into a powerful warrior with the help of Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara by her side."

"I am glad you think that. Hitome and Hinata already work well together as they are great friends, even with Hinata treating my daughter like a hero and a child at the same time." Minato said aloud with a smile of his own.

"Very true, sensei." Rin replied calmly. "Plus, it seems with Shikamaru's immense intellect, common among the Nara, he has become the strategist and leader of their little group. Too bad he has that Nara laziness as well."

"I am not surprised." Minato replied with a chuckle before he got serious. "Will you be able to help Hitome with her statues as a Jinchuriki."

Rin smiled sadly as she unconsciously put a hand to her stomach. "With the beginning stages I believe I can, but it will be hard since she had Kushina's quick to anger personality. Even IF I am the Jinchuriki of the 3 tails."

It was true, she was still a Jinchuriki. Even after getting pierced by Kakashi's lightning blade and having Obito find them that way and kill the people who did that to Rin. Obito never buried her. She was only alive because of one reason and it was pretty odd. The three tails, felt safer inside of Rin than it did outside. It saw the girl's predicament and proceeded to help slow down the effects of her poorly made seal and heal her grievous wound to the chest. That was when Minato came to the scene and helped the best he could in making a better seal.

Now, are Rin and the tailed beast on good terms? Yes, but they were far from it at first. She hated the beast when she found she was still alive. It was thanks to Minato and Kakashi that she learned to accept her fate and the being inside of her. Ironically, it treated her like an older sister and even gave her its name, Isobu. It made her think what the other Tailed Beasts were like.

But at the current moment, that did not matter because her mind drift to the other potential teachers. "Oh! Did Kakashi and Yahiko pass their teams?"

Minato smiled. Asuma was going to teach team 10 but since the team he wanted wasn't going to be around, he declined the teaching position. So Minato gave the job to the eager Yahiko. He was good guy despite the events sounding his arrival to the village. "Yes, Yahiko's Team 10 passed along with Kakashi's Team 7. I have faith Yahiko will do well leading Shino, Kiba, and Choji. As for Kakashi, he will have his hands full with my son, Ino, and Sasuke. Just like you."

"Oh, why is that?"

"They seem to have more skill then they let on." Minato replied, explaining what he learned to the woman since she was close to the family as well.

"I see." Rin replied, feeling bad for the blond son for the Hokage. "But maybe he can fulfill his ambition now that he has those powers."

"Maybe." Minato replied. "I use a bit of time/space seals myself but I am limited in my knowledge and being Hokage doesn't give me a lot of free time to practice all that much."

"Oh? Are you wanting to be able to challenge your son with time and space?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Some day. I think it would be fun." Minato replied before he continued. "Still, back on track. Since you passed your team, that makes up the actual three teams that passed the exams. I was hoping for that. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sensei. I must get home to think up lesson plans along with Kakashi." Rin replied with a soft smile.

Minato smiled as he watched the woman he still saw as that little girl he taught go home. Once she was gone, he whispered, "Thank you Rin, for deciding that life was still worth it for you."

XXXX

Naruto walked in the front door of his home to see the smiling form of his sister, Hitome, standing there with a triumphant smile on her face. He knew what that meant as soon as he looked up to see a paint bucket coming down on his in slow motion. He smirked at that and slowed down time even more to calmly walk past sister.

As soon as he was behind her, he let go of his hold on time and heard the telltale clang of the container hitting the floor. "I am not cleaning that up." He said to her shocked form.

"Oh come on! How do you keep doing that?" Hitome groaned. She had long red hair that flowed freely like her mom's, a blue short sleeved shirt with two red stripes on the front, along with fishnet underneath that connected with her blue shorts, and navy blue ninja sandals. And of course she had three whisker like marks on each of her cheeks.

The blond just shook his head at the girl, "Maybe in _time_ I'll tell you." He then walked further in the house, closely followed by his sister who had an annoyed look on her face at the roundabout answer he had once again given her. "I thought you were going to clean your mess up."

"Oh I left a Shadow Clone to do that." She said dismissively. Naruto smiled at that. The girl could make a small army of them since their mother taught that jutsu to them. Since he was an Uzumaki, he had larger than normal chakra reserves, so he too was able to do that jutsu. Just not in great number like her. "So _I_ passed my sensei's test, what about you?"

"Of course my team passed. Sasuke and I work pretty well with each other and Ino was willing to do the same." The blond replied simply. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, getting Shikamaru's butt to do anything was a bit of a pain to work around, but Hinata and I got the job done, so yes, we are a team as well."

"I am glad, now let's eat dinner, I am starving….even though I had a small snack of ramen." Naruto replied as they went into the kitchen.

"So unfair!" Hitome cried.

XXX

Minato smiled as he made it home in time for dinner. Well, almost. He had to leave a shadow clone to do his paper work that he didn't get done during the day. Sure he was the fastest man alive, but even he could be late.

As he sat at the table with his wife and twin children, he smiled even though every time he looked at his children, he was reminded of that night where he almost lot them. Or a better go at it would be that they almost lost him. Sarutobi had been the one to do the deed of putting the Kyuubi into Hitome.

But, he was able to kill the masked man who dared to even try to kill his son. Imagine his shock when the man turned out to be his long lost student in Obito Uchiha. Before the man died, he relayed to Minato why he had done what he did. The information shed some light on the goings on in the world and he had Jiriaya look into it. What he found was not pleasant.

With Obito so disillusioned with the world and wanting to get rid of it, Minato found out why that was. He thought that Rin was dead. So Minato did the only thing he could for the boy. He told him the truth, that Rin was actually alive. And so with tears streaming down his face as he drew his last breaths, he smiled, bequeathing his last remaining eye to Kakashi, and then cursed one name. Madara Uchiha.

Jiriaya had taken all that info and indeed found where Madara was hiding, only to find an army of strange white men, whom he quickly destroyed with as much fire as he could. In the ashes, Jiriaya said he did find the body of Madara Uchiha without either of his eyes. Eerie.

They still didn't know much about that situation, but that was fine. They had other things to deal with, like this Akatsuki.

Shaking his head, Minato decided now was not the time to dwell on that. He was supposed to be enjoying his dinner with his family. Something he should be doing more often and prepping for this Akatsuki. He needed a successor and he already had one person in mind.

Kushina smiled at her kids as they bantered between each other as they normally did. She was proud of them. However, without having to be told, she snuck a look at the extent of the scar like seals on her son when he was in the hospital that night. This was something not made by her son, just applied. It seemed that his grandmother still played a part in his life even if she was no longer among them.

She did not know what he would do with them, or what all they did themselves, but she was hoping he would make the correct decisions.

Turning to Hitome, she said, "Dear, I hope you will put as much effort into your training _with_ the Kyuubi as you can."

"Mom, you still haven't told me why I have to train with it. You and Grandma never did. You two just kept it hidden." Hitome replied, not happy that she would have to use the Kyuubi's chakra for some reason.

"Because I fear things will be more complicated then we know them to be in the future." Minato stated with a sigh.

"Oh, like what?" asked a bored Naruto on the outside, but on the inside, he was curious.

"When I have more information, I will let you know." Minato replied, "Maybe near the Chunin Exams this year."

"Alright." Hitome replied with a shake of her head. Why did she expect an answer in the first place. They always had their reasons, but they always liked to be vague. It was annoying.

Throughout all this talk, Naruto's mind and went back to his grandmother. She had always been nice to him, but at this moment, he was having trouble remembering. Remembering something she said. It was important since it was a promise that was supposed to be kept when he became a genin. But he was drawing a blank.

And it was eating at him.

Minato and Kushina saw Naruto look of concentration and were worried. Especially when he suddenly held his head in pain. Not only that, but they saw the glow of chakra around the arm that controlled time and a subtle glow near his chest. What could that mean?

"Ugh, I think I need to see Aunt Tsunade again." Naruto growled. Even now, his accident was giving him issues. Or at least, that is what he thought.

Hitome just smirked. "Oh, more like going to see your civilian girlfriend, Sakura? Gunna find out what else is pink?"

"No." Naruto replied flatly, not rising to his sister's taunt. He kept it hidden, but when he looked at her, an image of a girl with red hair in buns was superimposed over her figure for a moment. Odd.

"Aw, you're no fun!" the red head groaned while Kushina stared at her daughter. Sometimes, it was hard dealing with her daughter. She also needed to keep her away from Jiriaya.

XXX

After dinner, Naruto made his way to Tsunade's office, he ran into the pink haired girl Sakura. She was a civilian girl that wanted to help people, but not be a real ninja. Tsunade took an interest in the girl and began to teacher with Minato's permission seeing that the woman had to take her out of the academy. Her other student, Shizune, tended to keep everyone in line when Tsuande went overboard with Sakura's training.

Said girl stared at him with a deadpanned expression and asked, "Sasuke with you?"

"Nope." The blond stated simply, smiling when the girl gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. I am not in the mood for him today." It was true, Sakura did not like Sasuke all that much. She could deal with Hitome's perverted nature, but add that with Sasuke and things did not go well for her when the two of them were in the same room. "So what is up?"

"I need to see Aunt Tsuande. The usual issue."

"Ah, I thought that might be it, but she is asleep. You know how she gets when you wake her up." Sakura replied with a shiver.

"I can deal with it."

"Your funeral." She replied as she lead her mutual friend to her master.

Now, Sakura would admit that that she had a crush once upon a time for the blond due to clan status alone. He was the Hokage's son after all, but after spending time with him, she found that he was like a brother that she wanted. She cared for him but mostly as family.

Once in Tsuande's office, the saw the 'strongest' woman in Konoha, asleep on her desk, a pool of drool no doubt ruining her documents. Naruto just smirked at the sight and proceeded to poke at the air repeatedly.

In reality, he was manipulating Space to poke her from a safe distance seeing as he was not dumb enough to get close to her to wake her.

And it worked. Tsunade roared in annoyance, trying to punch whoever dared wake her up. Upon seeing Naruto, she just felt stupid since she had an idea how his powers worked.

"Tch, and what can I do for you brat?"

"Well my significantly older Aunt, I need a checkup." Naruto quipped, playing his game with Tsuande. They liked to insult each other.

"Well you little shit, you better prepare yourself." Tsunade replied, cracking her knuckles before turning to Sakura. "You may go now Sakura."

"R-right." The girl shakily replied, quickly running out of the office and closing the door

XXX

Naruto found himself in place he had not been to since his little accident. His grandmother's old home. It was empty now but still held everything from her life. And it was there that he found the seal that was now literally etched into his skin.

But to Naruto, this place had sentimental value. This is where his grandmother had taken care of him and Hitome when their parents needed a break, were busy or they just wanted to visit.

And before she died, she made him promise something. However, for the life of him, he still could not remember the promise his eight year old self accepted.

Just _what_ could it have been?

Then, a sudden noise caught his attention. "Who's there!" he shouted.

"Please don't hurt me, I just wanted a place to stay for bit." A girl's voiced said as she came into view. To Naruto's shock, another Uzumaki came onto the scene. She was around his age, maybe a bit older, with a strange red and white battle kimono, and the signature red hair done up in a two familiar buns.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked, not used to seeing anyone in this place. Not since his grandmother's death.

"Just call me Mito." The girl replied somewhat cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" he replied.

"A blond Uzumaki? That is odd."

"I know, that is why I usually skip the Uzumaki in my name." the blond replied with something in the back of his mind registering an odd fog clouding it but he paid it no mind for some reason.

"Oh. Well I didn't know anyone else knew about my hide away." Mito replied sheepishly. "Things aren't great at home right now."

"Oh, I didn't know. I usually come here because…because it was the home of someone close to me." Naruto replied, slipping further into the fog his mind was in. "There was a promise I made to them and I can't remember it."

"I see." The girl replied sadly. "Well, maybe I can help. In a way, we would be helping each other."

"I…I would like that." Naruto said as he smiled back at the girl, not seeing the chakra glow on his arm nor on his chest.

XXX

Kakashi was concerned and that was not an emotion he often held. It had been a few months since he started teaching his students. On occasion, Rin's team would join them for training and then Tenzo and Anko would join in on his request as well.

However, the part that had him concerned as was Naruto, something he informed Minato about. Naruto would interact with the team like normal but when it was his turn to rest, he would disappear. No, not go to some place, he would literally fade away for a few moments. It was getting strange and the boy's increasing frustration was not helping things.

Even Kakashi knew that Naruto was trying to remember something but it was affecting his mood and not in a good way. Well, he also knew that the team didn't like the D ranks, so maybe a C rank was in order. They had earned it with all the D ranks they had done.

XXX

Naruto sighed as he rested against a tree while he watched the joint team training between his own team and his sister's. They had gotten really good, and he had even learned to control his powers a bit more. His current ones were good for now, but he still couldn't figure out some of the others.

Due to that and his memory issues, his mood wasn't always the best. That was why he usually rested by himself.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing?'

The blond looked to his side to see Mito again. Since meeting her in his grandmother's old place, he had seen her many, many times. Sometimes he would see her in the house, but for some reason that he didn't feel like getting into, the house had other people in it and it somehow looked…..more preserved. Younger would be another word for it. Then he would randomly see her in town for weird experiences with her telling him about her life, like she was getting in an arranged marriage or some other weird things. He could have sworn he only saw two heads on the Hokage Monument at one point. Other times it was like this, them just talking out of the blue as he rested from training.

"Oh, it is you." He said, not at all surprised. "You know, just popping up like that is getting weird."

"Oh? You usually disappear on me, so I thought I could come to you once in a while." She said with a shrug.

Him disappear? Now that was really weird. Just what was really going on? Was she also a bit older as well?

Interrupting his thoughts, she asked, "Have you remembered yet?"

"No…I don't know why either." The blond replied irritably.

"I see…" She said sadly, like the secret was about her. Changing subjects, she handed him a small locked book. "Here you go. I found this in that old house you said was your grandmother's. I left the key there for you to find."

"Thanks, but what book is it? Who wrote it?" Naruto asked, eying the book.

"The Second Hokage." She replied and when Naruto looked to her, he saw nothing once again.

"Naruto, we are going to have a joint C Rank Mission! Come on!" Hitome yelled to him with a strained smile. She noticed his disappearance act many times, however, this time was longer.

"Right." Naruto replied as he stared at the spot Mito had been and then pocketed the book to follow after his sister, not even noticing it was already late in the day.

XXX

Minato stared at the two teams in front of him, each with one of his kids. He wanted to take this moment in as a father, but it didn't last long since he was the Hokage and he needed to get things done.

"Since this will be your first C Rank Mission, I believe a joint mission is in order. For this, I have chosen an escort mission entailing you all to protect a band of researchers looking into the ruins near the edge of the Land of Fire and the Land of Stone. I don't have to remind you all of the potential severity of that."

The kids all nodded, knowing of their Hokage's history with Iwa. It was not pleasant and Minato was not happy with the potential problems that Jiriaya was sending him.

"Your mission begins in the morning, be at the gates at eight. You are dismissed." He finished as all the kids left the room, leaving Kakashi and Rin in the room with him. Once he was sure they were all gone, he said, "Report Kakashi."

The silver haired man sighed. "Naruto's issue seems to be getting worse. He completely disappeared today and I had Hitome say in the area to inform naruto when he reappeared to report here. I am wondering if his seal had something else in it that is causing all this."

Minato had a contemplative look on before his eyes lit up. "I think it is possible to add a part of one's self to a seal. Since Mito made the seal and she knew Naruto was going to get it, she did that to have him remember something. He mentioned he couldn't remember something."

"Foresight like that…how do you think Mito could have predicted something like that?" Rin asked, shocked that something like that would happen. "Wait, how did you think of that?"

"Because I did that to the original seal for Hitome, just in case something happened to the seal. If I am not there, that part of me could fix the seal." Minato said with a smile. "As for Mito knowing all of this before had, maybe something happened that we don't know of yet."

"I am not fond of that." Kakashi replied with a narrowed eye.

"Me neither, but considering that his seals are based around Time and Space and Mito made them, I say we wait. Hopefully this will all end soon and Naruto can go back to how he was before….Mito died."

"I see. Well this mission will be good for everyone. We all might learn something." Rin replied before they began their exit.

"Correct. Mr. and Mrs. Hatake, you are dismissed." Minato said with a smile. Once they were going, he said aloud, "And what do you think of all this…Itachi?"

"It is concerning about Naruto's mental state because even I can see that his mind is foggy when these events happen. But I do miss the old him."

"I agree. Hitomi has her quirks, but Naruto was able to play her game. Now he just tolerates her. That shows how much he changed." Minato said sadly. "The pain of losing a close loved one and then dealing with all that pain from the seal. I fear that is what is driving him to overtake me. He won't find his answer that way."

"Only time will tell." Itachi replied, not commenting on what Sasuke had to do to save his best friend. "Sir, why me? I am sure there is someone better than I to take this job."

"Itachi, I know you don't feel ready or even worthy to take the Hat, but I do. I have seen the good in you, and despite what happened to Shisui, I still believe in you….God of the Uchiha."

"I really wish you won't call me that." Itachi said uncomfortably, making the blond man to chuckle.

"I am serious." Minato said in all seriousness. "I need a successor and you are one of my top ninja who had known loss and sacrifice. I am sorry for your experiences, but you are the man for the job and I will help you be ready…every step of the way."

"Thank you." Itachi replied with his eyes closed, still not feeling ready.

XXXX

 **And that's it folks. I am sure some noticed elements from a movie call When Marnie Was There...that is going to be wrapped up in the next chapter.  
**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
